The Story Never Ends
by Spike Trap
Summary: After her death at the hands of the Master, young Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers begins having dreams of a magical kingdom, magestic dragons and a raven haired man with blue eyes and a raven haired woman with green eyes as well as someone called Emrys. Around the same time an immortal Merlin comes to Sunnydale. Takes place after Merlin Season 5 and after BtVS Season 2 episode 1.


**The Story Never Ends.**

**Merlin / Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Summary:**

Kept healthy and young looking by the Old Religion, Merlin has lived through the centuries since the Battle of Camlann while his friends and loved ones have grown old and died, becoming stories in myth and legend. At the end of the 20th century, a friend tells Merlin to go to Sunnydale, California where he discovers that he is not the only former resident of Camelot on the Hellmouth.

Meanwhile Buffy Summers, after preventing the Master from being resurrected, dreams of a beautiful castle, majestic dragons and of a man called Emrys, who is her Destiny and her Doom.

**Main pairings:**

** * Merlin / Buffy**

**AU bits:**

** * Takes place after the Merlin Finale.**

** * Takes place at the beginning of BtVS season 2, after episode 1 'When She Was Bad' but before 'Some Assembly Required'.**

* * *

'_This Song is ending. But the story never ends.'_

Ood Sigma. Doctor Who, End of Time Part 2.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Songs and Dreams.**

**Los Angeles.**

The room he was in was dark with limited lighting. The crowd surrounding him were watching and waiting for him to make a move.

Merlin had been in many horrifying situations over the nearly 2000 year long existence he'd lived. From fighting in both World Wars to almost getting beheaded by Henry VIII (how was he supposed to know she was his daughter!) and to pissing off two members of the Scourge of Europe.

But nothing in his long life had prepared him for the horrifying situation he'd gotten himself into.

He raised the microphone to his mouth and began to sing:

_This waking nightmare lingers  
When will the mirror stop tellin' lies?  
I don't know where I've been or where I'm goin'  
But I can't do it alone  
I'm reaching out..._

_Rescue me_  
_Show me who I am_  
_'Cause I can't believe this is how the story ends_  
_Fight for me_  
_If it's not too late_  
_Help me breathe again_  
_No, this can't be how the story ends..._

_I'm wrapped up and waiting for you_  
_I've lost so much more than I'll ever know_  
_The past, the truth forgotten_  
_Find me now, before I lose it all..._  
_I'm cryin' out..._

_Rescue me_  
_Show me who I am_  
_'Cause I can't believe this is how the story ends_  
_Fight for me_  
_If it's not too late_  
_Help me breathe again_  
_No, this can't be how the story ends..._

_Rescue me_  
_Show me who I am_  
_'Cause I can't believe this is how the story ends_  
_Fight for me_  
_If it's not too late_  
_Help me breathe again_  
_No, this can't be how the story ends..._

**Rescue Me by Kerrie Roberts.**

As he finished the last note of the song the crowd stood on their feet and cheered, giving him a standing ovation. Merlin grinned and bowed as he stepped off of the stage just as another man (who looked somewhat like a dog) got up to sing.

He walked over to a table by the bar where another man was sitting. This man had green skin red eyes and short red horns and short dark red hair. He was also wearing a very expensive and eye-wateringly colourful suit. This man (well demon) was Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan or as he preferred to be known Lorne or The Host.

"Interesting song choice." Lorne said as his old friend sat opposite him. Merlin just shrugged saying "It seemed fitting." He was about to speak again when Lorne raised his hand to stop him before he could start.

"I know what you're about to ask me, my Magic Muffin." He said and Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the pastry nickname. "I've seen nothing of Arthur." The Empath Demon told him softly. Merlin put his head in his hands with a sad sigh.

"How long do I have to wait?" he asked mostly to himself. Lorne sighed sadly himself as he looked at his friend. He'd known Merlin since he'd come to this dimension two years ago and had helped him get settled in, even helped him open this very club. Lorne was eternally grateful to him and would love to tell him what he wanted to hear. But he couldn't.

Although there was something he'd Seen that might cheer the young looking man up.

Merlin got up to leave. "Thank you regardless, Lorne." He said as he got out his wallet to pay for his drinks. Over his long life the Warlock had had many different careers in various fields to keep him from getting bored while waiting for Arthur. And thus he had put together a small fortune.

Lorne raised his hand again. "Merlin I have told you every time you come here that you do not need to pay for anything here." He said to prevent his friend from giving him money. "I still owe you for helping me put this club together."

The ancient Warlock smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. It rarely did these days. He turned to leave but Lorne continued speaking.

"Don't you want to know what I _did_ See?" he asked. Merlin shrugged saying dejectedly "There's no point." He turned to leave again but stopped in his tracks when his demon friend said "Arthur isn't the only one who you're waiting for."

Merlin turned back to the Pylean native with his face pale with shock. Before he could ask, Lorne spoke. "You still dream of her, don't you? Every night." He said confidently.

"I don't know –" Lorne interrupted Merlin before he could finish.

"Yes you do." He said firmly. "She's the only person who is on your mind as much as Arthur." If possible Merlin paled further.

"How?" he asked quietly in a faint voice. "How can she be alive? I – I – I watched her die. I burned her body!" he almost shouted in his shock and, dare he say it, hope.

Lorne nodded. "She is slowly returning." He revealed. "And she will need your help." He told him but Merlin just shook his head.

"No. My ability to help _her_ has long since passed." He said adamantly. Even though part of him would love to see her and save her.

Lorne sighed. "She will need your help in earning the one thing she desperately needs: Redemption."

Merlin thought. Could he do it? Could he help her as he should've done before? He knew he had to. He nodded. "Where is she?" he asked. Lorne smiled happily.

"There's my Magic Muffin." He said happily. "She's in a town not too far from here. It's called Sunnydale." The Empath Demon revealed.

"The Hellmouth?" Merlin asked in shock and slight distaste. He'd been there before and he wasn't particularly fond of the town.

Lorne nodded. "Find the Slayer. Help her and she will help you." He said cryptically.

The Warlock nodded. He'd met a few Slayers over the centuries and had helped them (and occasionally slept with some of them – Gwaine would be proud!).

"You might also have to pose as a High School Student." The Demon said, smirking as his friend groaned to himself. He hated school!

Merlin nodded and stood up to leave. Lorne stood also. "Thank you, old friend." Merlin said his voice had more life in it than before. He grasped Lorne's forearm and the demon did the same.

Lorne nodded. "Good luck, Merlin. You'll need it." He said as his friend left.

As Merlin left Caritas and got into his car – a dark blue Jaguar XJS – only one name was on his mind.

Morgana.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sunnydale, CA.**

_She saw a beautiful castle in the country. There were red banners with a gold dragon upon it all around._

_She saw a very handsome man with raven coloured hair, bright blue eyes, big ears and a cheeky grin._

_She saw a very beautiful woman with raven coloured hair, bright green eyes and a rather naughty smirk._

_She saw them laughing at something she did not know but they were obviously very happy._

_She saw the woman pinning the man up against the wall, an evil smirk disfiguring her once beautiful face. The man's eyes held no fear, only sadness and regret._

_She saw them dancing closely in a crowded hall, neither noticing the love reflected in each other's eyes._

_She then saw the same man with herself. They were the school gym, dancing to a slow song. He was in a tux while she wore a beautiful emerald green dress. She also noticed that she had long raven coloured hair like the woman. Their eyes met and they kissed lovingly._

_She saw a different woman, far older with great sadness in her eyes, in a black robe standing before black curtain._

_Her voice sounded as though it came from the depths of the earth itself as she spoke "The one they call Emrys shall walk in your shadow."_

_She saw the man shouting at a huge golden dragon in a strange tongue. The dragon bowed to him before flying away._

_She saw him in a cave before the dragon as it breathed fire onto a sword. The flames vanished leaving a beautiful golden blade with ancient righting on both sides._

_She saw the woman lying on the ground, obviously seriously injured and dying before a small white dragon breathed on her and she was suddenly healed._

_She saw the woman holding a black sword as the white dragon breathed fire onto it. She then gave the blade to a young man in black armour._

_She then saw herself and the same man together. Like before they were laughing at something she didn't know but she could feel their happiness and love._

_The old woman continued "He is your Destiny."_

_She saw the man and woman in a hovel or hut. They were kissing passionately as they made love. The man said something that she couldn't hear but it made the woman furious. Her eyes flashed gold and he was rendered unconscious._

"_And he is your Doom!" the old woman finished._

_She saw the man and woman in a crypt, fighting with swords. The woman obviously wanted to kill the man while he obviously didn't want to hurt her._

"_It doesn't have to be like this." She heard him whisper sadly. "We can find another way." He insisted._

"_There is no other way." The woman disagreed softly, her eyes hiding her regret and sorrow well._

_Then the man was in the hovel again, only this time he was chained to the ceiling by his wrists. He was screaming in agony as the woman buried a snake-like creature into his neck with an evil smirk on her face._

_She saw herself and the man in a cemetary and they were arguing about something. Suddenly she yelled at him and, with a flash of a golden eyed stare; the man was flung away by some unseen force._

_She watched as the man stood in a cave with only a sword. The woman walked around him sticking to the shadows "You cannot help your King now! You cannot even help yourself!" the woman taunted. The man sneered "Then why do you hide?" he asked her "Still afraid of me?" The woman was now standing directly behind him. "I fear no one. Least of all YOU!" The man swung around and slashed the woman with the sword but she just laughed. She backed up through the entryway saying "You have defied me for the last time, Emrys!" before she sealed him in the cave with a rock fall._

_The woman stood on a cliff, watching as two armies fought to the death below her. She watched as the woman used her magic to protect the same young man in black armour. Then she saw a blond knight fighting against numerous enemies and winning before many more rushed him. They themselves were blasted back by lightning. The woman and the knight looked to the opposite cliff and her eyes followed to see a man with long white hair and beard in a red robe and wielding a white staff. The woman screamed with rage "EMRYS!" before he blasted her back._

_Then she saw the man and woman in a room. The man had dark circles around his eyes and was sweaty and pale. He was obviously very sick. The woman however looked perfectly healthy. She watched as the man turned his back on the woman and she saw what she knew was a waterskin in his hand. She watched as he unscrewed the top before taking a small bottle from his pocket. With obvious regret on his face, the man poured the contents of the bottle into the waterskin, then gave it to the woman who smiled at him gratefully and not realising that the container was poisoned she drank. She felt as her throat began to burn and tighten as the woman gasped for air. She turned her shocked gaze to her companion – her friend – and watched as he nodded once, his eyes full of sadness and regret. She felt the woman's heart break as she eventually passed out in the arms of the man who betrayed her. The man she loved._

_Then finally the man and woman were in the woods. The woman was covered in dirt and there was a hint of insanity in her eyes along with a lot pain. The man, also covered in dirt, was wielding the beautiful gold sword that she had seen earlier. On the ground was the blond knight. He was wounded and was clearly dying. The raven haired man spoke "I blame myself for what you've become." He said to the woman "But this has to end." The woman sneered but her eyes held unshed tears. "I am a High Priestess." She said as calmly as could. "No mortal blade can kill me!" she was stopped when the man lunged forward and stabbed her in the heart with the sword. "This is no mortal blade." The man said with unshed tears of his own. "Like yours, it was forged in a Dragon's Breath." He told her as she collapsed to the floor. As she lay dying her eyes finally released her tears. Their eyes locked with each others, his were filled with regret and sadness. Hers with sadness and... Thanks?_

"_Goodbye my love." The man whispered as she died._

* * *

Buffy Summers woke with a gasp. Her breathing was heavy and her heart beat was rapid.

The Dreams again!

She'd been having them since she'd died at the hands of the Master at the end of the last school year always involving the same two people. Although she had never heard anything, nor had they ever been so long. Normally they were just the occasional flash which she would just put out of her mind when she woke up. Not too long ago she preferred them to the nightmares about the Master but now...

The things she'd seen. The dragons. The love and hate between the man and the woman. The visions of herself and the man together.

What did they mean?

And why did they plague her? She had to find out. Maybe Giles could help her. And there was a question that she most definitely wanted answered:

Who is Emrys?


End file.
